Alvida Adventure
by Sparkling-nexis137
Summary: Everyone knows that Alvida was a very different looking person before she ate the sube sube no mi, perfectly smooth fruit, but exactly how and where did she get such a miraculus fruit? Read and find out the story behind the change
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story on fanfiction. I'm so happy to be able to submit work, and I am also very thankful to all you who read this and any of my future stories. Please do not hesitate to comment, criticize, and give advice on how I may become a better writer. ^^**

**Chapter One: Alvida arrives.**

"*huff* *huff* Stupid, *huff* raggedy, *huff* no-name *huff* excuse for a pirate! *huff* *huff*" said Alvida angrily as she dragged herself from the ocean where she had been adrift for the last two day. 'I can't believe I'm still alive.' she thought to herself as she hauled her massive form farther upon the beach, and away from the sea. As soon as she was far enough in to avoid being sucked into the tide she collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

As she lay there, dripping with salt water and gasping for fresh air, she could not help but flash back to the moment which had caused all her despair. 'That mangy straw-hat' she thought to herself. Although her eyes stared openly at the palm tree surrounded by white sands in front of her, all she saw was visions of that moment.

It had been a relatively simple mission: board the ship, steal everything of value, and be on her merry way. A monkey could have pulled it off! But it was a monkey that had gotten in her way. Monkey D. Luffy, at least she thought that was his name. He not only turned that worthless brat Cody against her, but also beat up her entire crew, and sent her flying with one of his Devil's Fruit powered attacks. She could still feel those fists of his from where they had slammed into her stomach. Besides pain, there was another feeling that she had received from that blow, but she had yet to be able to identify what it was.

'If I ever get my hands on that good-for-nothin' straw hat again, I'll smash him so hard not even his rubber body will be able to save him!' she screamed in her head. 'But first I better find out where the heck I am.'

She slowly started to move her enormous arms from the ground to lift her hulking form. As she slowly began to rise from the sand, she strained her eyes to focus. She lifted her head to see a blurry image of what appeared to be a jungle, with something else in front of it. Make that a couple of something elses. She could barely make out a series of tall forms standing in front of the misty green background.

She lifted her meaty fist from the ground on which she was still bent over to rub her eyes. As she took a second look thing slowly started to get into focus. And then all of the sudden everything snapped into focus clear as day.

Her jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes became as big as dinner plates. Standing in front of her were around twenty of the handsomest men she had ever seen, all wearing nothing but purple loin-clothes, and some neck jewelry. Normally she would have assumed that this was a glorious, glorious dream…had it not been for the fact that each of these men had a large spear pointed directly at her.

'So this is the way it all ends.' She thought to herself. 'Oh well, if this is the way I die, I couldn't have asked for a more glorious death.' She closed her eyes and smiled as she waited for the end to come, but oddly enough, nothing happened. She opened her eyes with a confused look upon her face.

All the men that had been pointing spears at her just moments before were now backing away. They were all staring at her with looks she had never received from anyone before, and did not recognize. "Uh, what are you guys starin' at?" she asked while scratching the side of her face. 'I wonder if there's stuck to my face.' she thought to herself.

All of the handsome men continued to back up before suddenly fall in to their their knees. "Bijin-sama!!" they all shouted in unison.

"Eeeehhhh!!!" cried Alvida, her face assuming an astonished expression including huge blank eyes and gaping mouth. "Bijin-sama? Me?" she said pointing to herself, and wondering if they were really talking about her. No one had ever called her that without being forced to. Although Alvida did consider herself to be the most beautiful woman in all the seas, for these amazingly handsome men to all proclaim her as such just by looking at her was almost too much to grasp.

"Yes Bijin-sama. We are most definitely talking about you." stated the male in the front. He had wild brown hair that ran down both sides of his face to frame his face in the most perfect of ways. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but I cannot hold back these words any longer. You are indeed the most beautiful of women to ever step foot upon this island!" He said in his sensual voice, which was soon echoed by a chorus of agreement from the other men.

It took Alvida all of a second to compose herself before smiling, closing her eyes, and grasping her round freckled face between her pointer and thumb. "Well, I'm glad you boys noticed."

"Please, you must come to our village. It would be the worst day in all of history if the villagers missed an opportunity to see a figure as glorious as you." proclaimed the man with the wild hair.

Alida let out a loud, happy laugh."Well why not?" said Alvida, a huge grin plastering her ample face. "Take me away." And Alvida and the men set off into the jungle towards the mysterious village of the handsome men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Alvida and the beautiful village**

The sun shone down brightly upon the jungle village. The villagers were going about their daily chores of gathering fruit, working the gardens, and gathering water when, all of the sudden, people began to stop in their tracks. A chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs" escaped from their mouths at the sight that was before them.

There she stood before them. Taller than any of the men, larger the three of them standing shoulder to shoulder. Her arms were pillars of muscle, and her face was almost as large as a watermelon. She wore a large blue jacket over a pink shirt with a red plaid pattern, and boots that looked like they could crush a skull beneath them without even disturbing the woman who wore them from her walking. A white hat with a large red plume topped her head, which was currently displaying a humongous grin.

The villagers continued to gasped and stare over this beauty that was before them. One male, who had been just recently tilling the fields, ran up to her, grasped her hand, and fell to his knees. "Bijin-sama, it is an honor that you should grace us with your presence."

"Hey, wait until she meets the chief before you say such things." said the leader of the men who had found her.

"Yes, of course, I shall fetch him right away." said the man from the field, who immediately ran away to fetch the chief of the village. In the mean time, Alvida took a moment to observe her new surroundings. The village was in the middle of a gorgeous grotto in the depths of the jungle. Beautiful birds in all the colors of the rainbow sang their bright melodies from the canopy. A spring to her right formed into a small shimmering pond, where the spraying waters looked as if they could be made of living crystal.

The sunlight hit the leaves of the trees at the most perfect of angles, causing them to shimmer as if the trees themselves were laughing in sheer delight at how lucky they were to be in this part of the jungle. Everything was beautiful in itself, but all of this beauty was amplified by the beauty of the people who lived here.

Each of them possessed gorgeous features, as if the heavens had sculpted each one of these people to be images of perfection. The males ranged in beauty from the wild haired man who had led her here, with his perfectly muscled body, to a beautiful bishonin who had been picking fruit from a nearby tree before she had arrived.

The women came in an even wider variety of beauties, from the tall and perfectly toned women who looked like they could face off with the toughest of warriors and still look as if the grace and power of a cheetah had taken a life of its own within them, to slight girlish females who barely looked old enough to be called women, to those who possessed the ideal hourglass figures that almost every woman in the East blue would kill for. Alvida wondered for just a second if her self-proclaimed title of most beautiful woman in all the seas was deserved before shrugging it off with an inward 'duh'.

Even the children looked like tiny images of perfection. Alvida continued to look around until she saw what was approaching her. Long, silky brown hair, perfectly chiseled abs, every muscle a sculpted image of perfection, with an beautiful face that would make any man not on this island weep with pure envy. Every part of him screamed with physical perfection. Alvida had never seen such a person in her entire life. Then again, she had never seen anything like this island in her entire life either.

The man from the fields came around in front of the gorgeous man and raised his hand to the air. "Now presenting, the chief of Bihoshi village, Chief Haryuu!" There was a chorus of cheers from the surrounding villagers that echoed grandiosely through the surrounding jungle.

"My, in my wildest dreams I could not have envisioned a creature as beautiful as yourself." said chief Haryuu as he kneeled to grasp Alvida's hand. "I welcome you to our humble village. Please, let us show you all the hospitality we can muster." He then stood up and clapped his hands twice. "Villagers! Prepare a banquet in honor of our gorgeous guest!"

Alvida paused for a moment to take in all that had happened since she arrived on this island. She had been called greatest image of beauty ever known, taken away by a slightly clothed group of the handsomest men ever seen to a village of equally handsome people, and now a banquet was being prepared in her honor. 'Hehe, a girl could get used to this type of treatment.' thought Alvida as the preparations began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Bihoshi Village Celebration**

The moon shone down upon the village as the feast began. All the beautiful villagers were busy dancing, eating, or participating in some other festival-like activity. The children ran about chasing each other, as some of the male villagers preformed routines with flaming poles. Women and men alike danced to the cadence of drums in the air, but the main focus of the village was at the food table.

A chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs" echoed from the table as the villagers looked upon the scene that was playing out. "I've never seen anyone eat like that." said one of the villagers.

"She truly is a marvel." said another. He stared on as Alvida ferociously ripped into her fourth piece of meat, tearing it all straight off the bone in one bite. She quickly swallowed the portion and went straight into another bowl of vegetables from the village gardens. She tilted the bowl upwards and drained the entire thing in one go.

She slammed the now empty bowl on the table before letting out a contented sigh. "Now this is the life!" she screamed as a wide grin plastered her face.

The village chief ran up to her side, kneeling once more to grab her hand. "My beautiful Alivda," he said, as Alvida had told him her name briefly after the festival preparations had began, "You truly are our villages ideal model of beauty." he said in his silky smooth voice the seemed to caused roses to bloom about him just by the sound.

"Oh, do go on." said Alvida still smiling

"You are a true vision of beauty." said the chief. "Tall, muscular, incredibly large, a ferocious appetite that could outdo even the greatest of beasts. You are so large they could break rocks as easily as if they were hollow pots, and your mass is so great that you could stop a rampaging beast in its tracks without even trying. You truly are perfection." he said smiling with his eyes closed.

"Say what now?" said Alvida, a forced grin plastering her face, her eyes covered in shadow, and a large stitch jutting out from her forehead. Just then, one of the males ran out of the jungle and fell to his knees before the chief and Alvida.

"Chief Haryuu, members of the Gokibaka tribe are coming this way." There was a series of gasps and comments from the surrounding villagers. "They're almost here."

"Correction, we are here." said a voice from the shadows. A gorgeous man with spiked blue hair and perfect biceps came out of the jungle, followed by many more beautiful warriors, all wearing brown loin cloths. "So the rumors are true."

"What do you want here Fubito?" said Haryuu as he rose from his kneeling position.

"Uh, who are they?" asked Alvida leaning over to the man who had run out of the jungle with the warning.

"That's the Gokibaka tribe, our rival tribe upon the island. We compete with them at everything. Hunting, best gardens, strongest people, you name it, and that's their leader, Fubito. He and Haryuu have been rivals ever since they were children."

"Is that anyway to talk to a guest?" said Fubito to Haryuu. "We just came by to see about the rumors of an astonishing beauty in your midst, and it seems that such rumors could not even hope to do justice to the one you have here." he said looking at Alvida.

"Okay, you've seen our sweet Alvida, now go away!" said Chief Haryuu as he swiped his hand through the air to emphasize his point.

"Oh, but what kind of people would we be if we saw your fair lady, without showing you ours." He said, stepping aside of the dark hole in the jungle foliage from which he had come. The ground began to shake with a slow series of crashes. It sounded as if some great beast was trampling towards the camp. Alvida leaned forward to try to see what was coming her way.

A dark form suddenly began to take shape as the crashes neared the village. It took one last step forward before the darkness receded off its large figure. There were gasps of astonishment from the surrounding villagers. She was gargantuan. Her bulk was slightly larger than that of Alvida. Her Light brown hair was twisted back into a flowing mane of dreadlocks, and black paint created circles around her eyes. Her large red lips were drawn back in a sneer across her round face, making her look as if she thought everyone she saw was slime beneath her feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Onaku, the most beautiful woman in all the world." said Fubito with a bow. There was another series of gasps and "ahhs" from the surrounding crowd.

"Hey, that's my club!" said Alvida, standing up from her chair and slamming her large hands down upon the table, her face assuming an angry expression included with teeth turned to pointed fangs and eyes turned blank with rage, and indeed, swung over her right shoulder was Alvida's Iron club.

"Please, I found this on the beach this morning. A weakling like you would never be able to handle a weapon like this." said Onaku as her deep voice took on a sneer.

"What did you say?" said Alvida in a dagerously quiet voice, her eyes overcast with shadow and a stitch appearing in her forehead. "What would a hag like you know about strength?!" she yelled angrily.

"You wanna say that again donkey breath?" said Onaku taking a step forward.

"Ladies, ladies please." said Fubito raising his hands up in a placating gesture as he got in between the two behemoth women. "It seems the only way to solve this is with a contest!" he yelled to the assembled crowd of villagers. There was a varied series of responses from those who were witnessing the event. "If that's okay with you, your loveliness." he said to Alvida.

"I told you our villages like to compete at everything." Said the man who Alvida had asked about the Gokibaka tribe, but his words where lost on her, as she stared intently at her new adversary.

"Darn straight it's okay. Whatever kind of contest it is I'll take old hag face over there down!" she said angrily.

"You heard her. Our Lady Alvida shall be victorious!" proclaimed Chief Haryuu to a chorus of cheers from all the members of the Bihoshi tribe.

"We shall see." said Fubito. "In three days time, Lady Onaku of the Gokibaka tribe and Lady Alvida of the Bihoshi tribe shall face off in a battle of strength to determine who is truly the most beautiful woman in all the world! The winner shall receive the iron club, and a gift from the opposing village!" proclaimed Chief Fubito to a chorus of cheers from the Gokibaka tribe members.

"I'll see you there hag face." said Alvida.

"I'd rather not see your ugly face there." said Onaku as lightning bolts were exchanged between them over the distance. The Gokibaka tribe retreated back into the jungle with a chorus of cheers, leaving Alvida and the Bihoshi tribe to watch from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Legends of Bihoshi Village**

**It's a background chapter everyone. I know it's long, but it explains a whole lot. Also I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who has been reading my work. Thank you so very much! And with that, here is the fourth chapter.**

*crash** crash** crash* "Who…does…that…hag…think…she …is!?" yelled Alvida, punctuating each word with the sound of her fist into a great log she had had the villagers bring in from the jungle. Alvida had slept in the village's largest hut which had been decorated with the finest luxuries the village had to offer. Although it had been a wonderful sleep, Alvida had awoken the next morning filled with a heat that can only come from rage. She immediately had the villagers fetch her materials so she could begin training for her encounter with Onaku.

"I'll…tear…her…too…pieces!" she screamed, her last punch sending a rigid crack through the log. "What do those villagers see in her anyway?!" she screamed raising her fists into the air with an expression of pure rage upon her face.

"The same that we see in you, a vision of pure beauty as set forth by the ancient heroine of our tribes." said Chief Haryuu. "She is a vision almost as lovely as you."

"Founder? What do you mean by "as set forth by the ancient heroine of our tribes?" said Alvida temporarily cooling from her state of rage.

"Ah, that is an interesting story. Follow me." He said rising up from his position on the ground and turning. Alvida followed hesitantly. "You see, long ago this island was a horrible place. Great beasts roamed the island. There were beasts with huge teeth, beasts with giant stingers, and beasts that traveled in swarms of hundreds at a time and devoured everything in their path. It was a very dangerous time for our villages. We had to work together constantly just to survive, but then, one day, a heroine arrived from the sea. They elders, who were but small children at the time, say that at first they thought she was an island on a crash course with ours until she began to rise out of the ocean."

"She was huge, bigger than any of the monsters on the island. She wore the bones of a whale covered in seaweed for clothes, and she used a hollowed tree to breathe when she was under water. She walked onto the beach with the sound of an earthquake, and the villagers were afraid she would sink the island just by standing on it, but instead she walked right into the jungle and cleared herself a place to sleep. The villagers were terrified of her, but they were also very curious. They sat in the brush to watch her one night as she slept. One of the larger creatures on the island came forth from the jungle, with its scaled back and vicious teeth, and tried to eat her. The villagers were sure that she was a goner, but, without so much as sitting up, she smashed her fist into the creatures jaw with the force of a crashing mountain. The beast was sent flying into the distant jungle, and the giant woman went back to sleep."

"The villagers were astonished by this display of pure power. They were more terrified of the giantess than ever before, yet, after seeing what she did to the great toothed beast, they also realized what a great asset she could be to them. They went to their meeting halls, and decided on a plan of action."

"Members of both villages sent a representative to speak with the giantess. When they first arrived, the giantess was devouring entire fruit trees, not just the fruit off them, but the entire tree. The village advocates were terrified, but they knew that if they did not talk to the giantess, the entire village may one day be wiped out by the vicious predators."

"'All hail to the most beautiful creature in all the seas.' said one of the advocates. 'All hail to the most beautiful creature in all the land.' said the other. 'All hail...to the most beautiful creature in all the world!' the screamed in chorus. The giantess looked down at the two advocates. She had never been called beautiful before, so when she saw the tiny villagers declaring such thinks to the heavens, it must have caught her attention."

"'Who are you that declare me the most beautiful creature in all the world?' said the giantess, her voice deep and smooth like a river of honey; at least that is how it was recorded. The advocates were astonished to hear the giantess speak, let alone in such a beautiful voice. They took a moment to compose themselves before continuing."

"'We are representatives from the residents of this island; oh beautiful one.' said one of the advocates. 'We come to ask the mighty, glorious, righteous, generous, and most beautiful creature in all the land for aid.' he said. 'Our island is populated by great monsters. Beasts so fearsome that to merely look at them would cower a full grown man, not to say that men are better than women in any way!' he said adding the last part in hastily."

" 'What my college means to say' said the second advocate nervously, 'Is that we were wondering if you would do us a grand service, and rid the island of these fowl beast so our villages are not eaten by them. What do you say great Bijin-sama?' he said rubbing his hands together nervously and breaking out in a sweat."

"'Nope.' said the giantess, suddenly lying down with another fruit tree in her hand.  
'Why not?!' yelled the advocates in unison as their faces assumed expressions of absolute astonishment."

"'Why should I risk myself to save an island which I'm just going to leave in a couple of days anyway?' asked the giantess. The advocates had no answer for her. Neither of the villages had thought of something to offer the giantess. They had only thought to ask her for help and complement her. Then, the advocate from the Bihoshi tribe had a sudden burst of inspiration. 'Well, oh beautiful one. What if we set you as the figure of beauty for all generations?' said the Bihoshi advocate."

"'What do you mean figure of beauty?' said the giantess leaning forward, her shadow falling over the Bihoshi village representative. 'Well, you said that you need a reason to help a place you're just going to leave, right?' he began nervously. 'Well, if you help us, we will set you as the standard of beauty for this island from this day on. You will be our idol, everyone who lives on this island will see you as the most beautiful person there ever was. We will rank our people's beauty by how much they resemble you from this day on. You will be a legend! So, what do you say? Would you like to have an entire island dedicated to your beauty?' said the advocate rapping up his proposal."

"The giantess leaned closer to the advocate until her enormous face was right in from of his body. She narrowed her eyes, and the advocate, breaking out in a full bodied sweat and trembling, was considering running away when the giantess spoke. 'Very well.' she said sitting up again. 'You do what you said, and I'll take care of all the creatures that want to make you into lunch. Deal?' she said, stretching out her enormous hand. 'Deal!' yelled the Bihoshi advocate in sheer joy as he grasped her middle finger with both hands."

"The next instance the giantess was up. She waded through the jungle to a large rock jutting out of the ground, grasped the top, and wrenched the structure from the ground. She swung the mountainous club over her shoulder, and set to work. Legend says she crushed the fanged lizards, smashed the stinging beats, and hunted down everyone of the creatures that attacked in swarms until not one of them were left. There was a wake of destruction left in here path, but the villagers still celebrated her as the hero of the age. Paintings were done of her, sculptures were completed almost immediately, and a huge festival was held in her honor. Celebrations continued for an entire week, and then the people of both villages said a sad good bye as the giantess swam back into the ocean from which she rose."

"Ah, here we are." said Haryuu as he stopped in front of a long hunt in the back of the back of the village. "Everything made from that celebration is stored in here, in the Hall of the Giantess." Haryuu threw open the cloth covering the entrance and let the sunlight shine in. Alvida walked forward into the hall, mouth agape at what she saw. There were numerous sculpture of the giantess, many paintings all around, but what caught her attention first was what was in the back of the hall.

She started to walk forward slowly, past the various works of art, scrolls, and various other treasures, towards what was stretched across the back wall. When she stopped, she was but a foot away from the back wall, the image of the giantess. Her arms were more than just massive, they were gargantuan. She was a mountain in herself, but covered as she was in her seaweed and bone attire, she looked as if the sea had, in all its vastness, had taken on a form of flesh and blood. In the picture she had what appeared to be a small mountain slung over one of her shoulders as she stood on the beach with a flaming red sunset behind her. Her face was enormous, but her eyes spoke volumes about her wisdom and kindness.

Alvida was staring at the painted cloth when Haryuu appeared at her shoulder. "She's beautiful isn't she?" he said.

"Gah! Don't just sneak up behind someone like that!" she yelled in surprise and anger, but she quickly switched back to her expression of awe at the huge woman. Alvida could see a bit of beauty in the woman, even if it was not even close to her own level of beauty.

"My apologies Bijin-sama." said Haryuu before he continued about the giantess. "She saved our island all by herself, but she is also the reason why the Gokibaka and Bihoshi tribes compete all the time."

"What do you mean." said Alivda curiously.

"Well, after she left, the representative from the Gokibaka tribe said that it had been his idea to make her the island image of beauty. This was a complete lie, and the Bihoshi village advocate called him out on it. They began a duel, to see who was telling the truth. The duel ended in a draw, but ever since then the two tribes have always competed. Our most revered contest has always been the contest of beauty."

"Whenever either tribe gains a person who is close in appearance to the giantess, they always gloat to the other tribe about it, and when both sides have a beautiful person, a battle of strength is held to determine the most beautiful. Unfortunately such a beauty is very rare on the island so the contest of strength has only happened once before, between people who weren't nearly as beautiful as you."

"Why do the contestants compete? I mean I know that your villages are big on bickering, but what's in it for the contestants?" said Alvida crossing her arms across her large body.

"What do you mean?" asked Haryuu.

"Let me put it to you this way. I'm going up against hag face for my club, and the satisfaction of beating the crud out of smart-mouthed rear-end, but what else do I get?" asked Alivda leaning close over Haryuu.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so. The most beautiful person on the island is always honored, but one who wins the contest of strength is treated like a goddess on earth." said Haryuu striking an elegant pose. "You will be waited on hand and foot for the rest of your life. Everyone will adore your beauty, and you will hold a position of power on the island that is almost as high as a chief's. Plus you will have the choice of anyone on the island to be your match. You don't even have to pick just one. The last winner of a contest of strength had a harem of seven of the finest men on the island, and had many works of art erected in her honor."

Alvida never heard the last of that sentence. She was already out the door, and back to punching the log, much faster than before. 'Power, wealth, being worshipped, and my pick of the handsomest men in all the seas….Hag face is going down!' she yelled in her head before unleashing blow upon the log that crushed it to splinters. "Someone get me another log!" she screamed as she raised her massive fists in the air. "And make in a bigger one than the last!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Showdown of Giantesses**

**Here we are everyone, the fifth chapter of Alvida's Adventure. I'm really sorry that it took so long, but almost directly after I finished chapter four I got swamped with loads of stuff to do. I was so sad that I wouldn't be able to write for a while. Luckily the worst of the ordeal has past so I'm glad to be back. Thanks to all those who continue to read my work despite the delay. Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu!**

The cicadas' buzz filled the air as the sun beamed down over the jungle. The villagers had said that this was the sacred grounds where all battles of strength were to be held. Four stone carvings of the giantess heroine of old were positioned around the clearing watching the middle as if waiting for the show to begin. Small stone columns were positioned between the statues forming a circular arena around the mostly barren earth, which the villagers said was the place where the giantess had made her sleeping space when she first arrived on the island so long ago.

On one side of the arena stood Alvida, her eyes cast down and covered with shadow, with the purple-clad Bihoshi tribe standing behind her, and Chief Haryuu at her side. On the opposite side stood Onaku, the usual you're-all-scum sneer plastering her face, with the brown clad Gokibaka tribe at her back, and a self-satisfied looking Chief Fubito at her flank. The tension in the air could be felt even more than the heat of scorching sun.

"Ready to taste defeat at our hands once again Haryuu?" said Fubito arrogantly.

"Are you ready my lady?" asked Haryuu from behind Alvida's shoulder.

"I just have one question." said Alvida, her eyes still downcast in shadow. "Who the heck are they!?" she screamed, her head jerking up and her face assuming a blank-eyed, sharp-toothed expression as her left hand pointed at a group of Bihoshi tribe members all warming up various musical instruments such as large tribal drums, strange stringed instruments, and horns that looked like they were made of shell or bone.

"Why those are the members of the island's ceremonial band. They play at all the island's big events and ceremonies. Every year the tribes hold a contest to decide which of the two tribe's bands are better, and this year our band won!" said Haryuu as he struck an elegant pose.

"Uhuh, okay." said Alvida grasping her chin between her thumb and pointer with her eyes closed in a thoughtful expression. "Now, one more question. Why am I wearing this getup?!" she yelled, her face once again resuming the angry expression as she pointed towards her outfit. She was wearing a kind of tribal loincloth-like bottom and matching top that wrapped completely around her enormous waist and chest. It was made of the fabric woven by the best Bihoshi weavers, and was the same pink with red plaid design of the shirt she usually wore. A pink headband with splayed feathers in the front now rested in place of her usual hat.

"Because, it is the latest in island fashion, especially designed for you. Plus you look absolutely fabulous right now! Why if I weren't an honorable man, I would.." a crash could be heard as Alvida's fist left Haryuu laying upon the ground with a steaming knot coming out of his head. Alvida pulled her blue admiral style coat on over the island outfit, leaving it open in the front as was her style, and perched her signature red plumed hat atop her head. She stepped onto the battle field as the various members of the tribes went to the small stadium style seats on Alvida's left, and the band finished warming up on her right. Onaku began to walk towards the middle of the field at the same time and they met directly in the center of the large arena.

The eyes of the two hulking women met as the tension between them became more and more electrified. Fubito walked calmly in between the two combatants.

"Ladies and gentlemen, members of both tribes, today there is to be a contest of strength, as set down by the elders of old, to decide who is truly the most beautiful of all on this island. Who will it be? Lady Onaku of the Gokibaka tribe," said Fubito to a chorus of cheers from those clad in brown, "Or Lady Alvida of the Bihoshi tribe?" he said to cheers from those in purple. "Who will be victorious?"

"Ready get that ugly face of yours rearranged donkey-breath?" said Onaku.

"I'd say the same to you, but your face is so ugly that a little rearranging might actually do you some good." said Alivda.

"Contestants, take you position." said Fubito quickly backing out of the arena. "Get set." he said as he raised his hands high in the air, as the band put their instruments in position. "Fight!" he yelled bringing his arms down.

Alvida's fist rose rapidly through the air. The impact as it smashed into Onaku's ample face was accompanied by the first down beat of the band's song, which they had specially picked to suit this particular occasion. Onaku staggered back once before sending her fist flying into Alvida's stomach. Alvida doubled over as the punch knocked the air out of her, but quickly sent her own fist straight up to catch Onaku right in the chin. The crowd was cheering as the two contestants continued to pound on each other to the tempo of the band's song.

"Is that all you've got donkey-breath?" said Onaku as she threw her fist straight for Alvida's head.

"Not even close hag-face!" said Alvida as she ducked and slammed Onaku's fist away with her own meaty arm. She then took advantage of the imbalance it caused in Onaku to land another successful blow to Onaku's chin. Onaku staggered back towards the stone pillars.

"You insolent little…" Onaku charged Alvida once more. Fist on fist, crash after crash the jungle echoed with reverberations from the attacks of the two gargantuan women. Time passed, and the crowd continued to cheer. Both competitors stepped back breathing hard, both clearly battered. Onaku wiped her arm over her mouth with a deranged expression on her face. "Impudent. You think you can just barge onto this island and say you're the most beautiful? Fat chance!" screamed Onaku "I will not allow myself to lose to the likes of you!"

"Like you can really help it." said Alvida with a smirk. Onaku let lose an almost deranged growl.

"Fubito, now!" she screamed.

"Whatever you say, Onaku-sama." said Fubito as he reached behind his back, and sent two flying gold objects at Onaku. Onaku raised her hands in the air and caught a golden object in each hand before charging towards Alvida with a tribal yell. She flung her right fist, still clutching one of the golden objects directly at Alvida's face, catching her on the left check. A groan could be heard as Alvida was thrown sideways towards the ground.

The entire Bihoshi portion of the crowd gasped as the Gokibaka tribe member let loose a loud cheer. Onaku stood there with a self-satisfied sneer upon her face as she looked over at Alvida. "You like that, donkey-breath?" she said raising one of her fists up to her face. Alvida looked at Onaku as she struggled to get up. Everything was blurring, but Alvida could still see the objects on Onaku's hands, a pair of golden knuckles studded with varying colors of sparkling gemstones.

"Fubito! Those things are not allowed in a competition of strength and you know it." shouted Haryuu.

"Must have slipped my mind." said Fubito with a shrug.

'Jerk.' Alvida thought as she staggered back into a standing position.

"You want some more donkey-breath?" said Onaku as she charged once again at Alvida. "You have no chance! I'm bigger!" she said slamming her knee into Alvida's stomach, and causing Alvida to let out a pained breath as she doubled over. "I'm stronger!" she said as she slammed both her knuckled fists into the back of Alvida's head. "I'm prettier." she said as she smashed her enormous foot down onto Alvida's skull and proceeded to grind her into the ground. "And you're nothing but a stinking, ugly, old hag! Hahahahaha!" she bellowed in triumph.

'Stinking…ugly…old…hag?' thought Alvida as her face was ground into the dust. Suddenly the world was gone before her eyes, replaced instead with a vision of that day. _"This person is the stron…" said Coby as her stood before her with the straw hated pirate. "The number one what?" she asked smiling. Coby suddenly got a distant look in his eyes then turned to her. "Num…num…num…The number one stinking, ugly, old hag!" he shouted._

Alvida's hand thrust out to grab Onaku's foot as she continued to grid her head. "No one…" she said as she slowly began to push the foot upward. "calls me…a stinking…ugly...old hag…" she said using her massive hands to push herself upwards still holding Onaku's foot as Onaku started to hop on the other foot to keep her balance. "and gets away with it!" she yelled as she thrust Onaku's foot away. Onaku stumbled backwards towards the opposite side of the arena.

"So you still think you can beat me?" said Onaku, sweat breaking out on her forehead as she raised her knuckled fists. "Fool! I'll finish this right now!" she said as she charged like a rampaging elephant. Alvida clenched her fist as she stood in front of one of the statues of the giantess. She reached for the stone pillar directly beside the statue. Letting loose a yell she yanked at the pillar and pulled it free from the ground. "No one calls me UGLY!!" she screamed as she swung the stone pillar at the charging Onaku. The pillar slammed into Onaku with the force of a giant's fist. The entire world seemed to slow as the blow rammed itself into Onaku's stomach. Onaku screamed as her body was flung clear across the battle ground into the base of one of the statues. A great puff of grey smoke appeared as she was slammed into the statue. The audiences on both sides were rendered speechless at this display, and held their breath anxiously as the smoke began to dissipate. The smoke cleared slowly. At first only a dark outline of Onaku could be seen, but then the smoke cleared further to reveal Onaku, her head leaning on her chest with black swirls spinning in her eyes, completely unconscious.

The Bihoshi crowd erupted in cheers, and even some of the Gokibaka tribe joined in. Alvida swung her improvised stone club over her should striking a pose exactly like that of the giantess in the picture Alvida had seen. "Who is the most beautiful woman in all the seas?!" she screamed out to the crowd.

"Alvida-bijin-sama!" they roared back in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Deception**

**The Sixth chapter of Alvida's Adventure. I'm so happy to have made it this far. Thanks to all those who read my work, and an extra special thank you to NopeJustMe who gave me my first ever review. Please enjoy! ^^**

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the Bihoshi tribe ran meet Alvida in the middle of the arena. The men proclaimed their love to her; the women told her how beautiful she was. Alvida rubbed the back of her head, and smiled the happiest smile she could muster. This was indeed the best day of her life thus far.

"All hail Alvida, victor of the contest of strength, and winner of the title 'Most Beautiful Woman in All the Land." said Haryuu as the crowd parted from in front of Alvida to let him through. "I believe this now belongs to you." He said indicating the iron club he had slung across his shoulder. Alvida's smile broadened even more as she reached out for her club. She held it tightly, and gave it a couple of practice swings before holding it up in the air and shouting another yell of triumph.

"Yes, all hail the most beautiful woman in all the land." said Fubito. Alvida looked over to where the voice was coming from as did the rest of the Bihoshi. Fubito, the newly bandaged Onaku, and several members of the Gokibaka tribe were all kneeling in front of the cracked giantess statue where Onaku had been slammed. The entire crowd went silent.

"You are truly the victor in this contest, and, as promised, you are the winner of the iron club, and a special prize from our village." said Fubito still kneeling.

"Special prize?" said Alvida blankly.

"Don't you remember? When you agreed to the contest, it was stated that the winner would receive the iron club, and a special prize from the other village. You won, so that means you receive a prize from us." he said.

"Um, okay. What's the prize?" asked Alvida as Haryuu stared at them suspiciously.

All the Gokibaka tribe members got up from their kneeling position. "Behold." said Fubito pointing towards the jungle a pair of Gokibaka males walked up carrying a platform made of wood and leaves with a wooden covered plate on it. "Feast your eyes on this." said Fubito as he pulled the lid off and a golden light temporarily bathed the assembly. "The famous Gokibaka golden cake!" As the golden light faded, it revealed a shining cake with shimmering icing, laden with fresh fruit. A murmuring went through the crowd on both sides.

"The famous Gokibaka golden cake." said one voice.

"The best cake on all the island." said another.

"It has won the island bake-off for the last seven years in a row."

Everyone was marveling at the beautiful and delicious looking cake. "We had the Gokibaka chef who makes the golden cake," he said indicating a kind looking old lady in the background who waved and smiled when she heard herself mentioned, "bake one extra special. The plan was for it to be the centerpiece of Onaku's victory feast, but since you won, I suppose that we'll give it to you."

At this comment, Alvida smiled broadly. "Well, I guess it's the least I can do to make you losers feel better." she said as she started to approach the cake.

"Wait!" said Haryuu as he threw his arm out in front of Alvida to bar her way. "How do we know that you're not just trying to poison Bijin-sama as retaliation for your defeat?"

"Haryuu, you don't trust us. I'm hurt." said Fubito with a pouting expression on his face. "Fine, I'll prove it's not poison." he said as he picked up a wooden fork and used it to scoop up a small piece of cake. He then raised it to his lips, put it in his mouth, and gave Haryuu a "Now are you satisfied?" look.

"Well, that's good enough for me." said Alvida as she walked towards the cake once more, this time without interference from Haryuu who still had a suspicious look on his face. Alvida, without pausing to even look at the utensils, picked up the cake with both hands, and munched it in the way that had gained her great fame among the Bihoshi. When she was done, she raised her sleeve to her mouth, and wiped off the remaining traces of icing with a puzzled look on her face.

"Alvida-sama, are you feeling alright?" said Haryuu as he came up beside her.

"Yah, I'm alright." she said with the puzzled look on her face. "It's just I don't see what's so special. It was a fair cake, but it was nothing special." There was a murmur going through the crowd at this statement.

"How could you say that Alvida-sama?" said one Bihoshi male. "The Gokibaka golden cake is the greatest cake ever created. Some of the strongest men have been brought to tears by its sheer deliciousness!"

"Well, the outside was pretty good, but I think the fruit at the center was rotten." she said sticking out her tongue in a disgusted expression.

"Fruit at the center?" said the old Gokibaka lady who baked the golden cakes. "But, my cakes don't have fruit at the center."

"What?!" exclaimed Haryuu, who then quickly whipped around to a smiling Fubito. Suddenly Alivda let out a short scream as she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. "Fubito, what have you done?" he said as a strange noise began to echo from Alvida. It sounded like someone shaking rubber.

"Us? Why we simply added a special ingredient to our grand chef's cake." he said as Onaku and several other Gokibaka tribe members smiled an evil smile.

Alvida stared down at herself as the noise continued to grow. Her stomach began to jiggle of its own accord. "Whoa, whoa!" she exclaimed as the rest of her body began to shudder. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach as she tried to keep her body under control.

'What's happening to me?' thought Alvida as she continued to clutch her stomach. She felt a change in the sensations running throughout her body. She was no longer shaking as much, but a new feeling quickly came upon her. She held herself tighter as a sucking tightening sensation hit her in the pit of her stomach. The feeling quickly spread. It felt as if her body were sucking in on itself. Her coat was becoming loose around her shoulders, and her cheeks were starting to come closer to her face instead of the hanging jowls they normally were.

Haryuu ran up to Fubito, and grasped his shoulders shaking him. "What was the ingredient?!" he screamed, still shacking Fubito. Fubito smiled, and spoke in a dark, low voice "A Devil's Fruit."

Alvida gasped as her skin continued to tighten around her. She could feel herself shrinking. A final shudder ran through her body as her skin solidified into its new position. The assembled crowd gasped at the image now before them. Where there had once been their glorious Bijin-sama now kneeled an entirely new person. Her limbs were perfectly thin, her stomach perfectly toned. Her head was bowed with one hand supporting her on the ground and the other clutching the now super loose island style clothes she had been given before the fight tight against the front of her body to shield her from being seen by the onlookers, but a perfectly toned stomach and the figure of an ample chest could still be seen through openings in the pink fabric shield. The coat that had once fit only her top now cascaded all the way down her back to the heels of her feet. She looked up causing bright red lips and shimmering eyes to show from beneath her raven hair, and also causing the shoulder of her coat to slip slightly on the glisteningly smooth skin of her shoulder. "What happened?" she asked, her voice now as smooth as her newly acquired skin.

Screams went out throughout the entire conjugation. "Alvida-bijin-sama!"

"What have they done to you?"

"She's…horrible!"

"Hahaha!" laughed Onaku. "You look even worse than the rest of them." she said smiling.

"Fubito, what have you done?!" shouted Haryuu once more as he went over to help up the kneeling Alvida, who was still desperately clutching the island clothes in her front as Haryuu secured the coat covering her back. As Alvida began to stand up, her feet slipped on the ground causing her to fall and clutch to Haryuu with her free hand.

"It was all part of the plan." said Fubito, as a Gokibaka male unrolled a tan piece of parchment with a picture of a hollowed out Gokibaka golden cake and what looked like a bright pink peach at first glance but was covered in a mysterious swirling pattern. "Some time ago, a mysterious traveler docked on our side of the island. He fell madly in love with one of our women, and said that if we would allow him to marry her; he would give us a Devil's Fruit that would make anyone who ate it even more beautiful than the women naturally on our island. He then showed us a picture of what a person could look like if they ate the fruit. Naturally the rest of the villagers scoffed when they saw the picture, saying 'Who would want to look like that?', but I saw the potential such a thing could have. I made the deal, and the two love birds sailed off the island, while we got the fruit. We later found out that it was called the Sube Sube no mi, and would give anyone who ate it super slippery skin as well as the new look." He said still smiling. Alivda stared at him, then down at her own new body, and rubbed her newly smooth fingers together.

"When your 'champion' landed on the island, and came to challenge our fair lady Onaku, I immediately hatched a plan. The person who gave us the fruit told us it would be the nastiest, foulest thing we had ever tasted. We knew no one would ever want to touch such a thing by itself, so we got our master chef to bake a golden cake, then, without her knowing, hid the fruit inside. The golden cake is the most delicious food ever created, but apparently even its taste could not completely override the taste of the fruit. It was decided that if Onaku won, we would take the fruit out of the cake, and save it for a later time, but if she lost, we would use it to make sure that Onaku's competition was taken care of." he said then let out an arrogant laugh which was quickly taken up by the group surrounding him.

Alvida narrowed her eyes as a look of frustration crossed her face. "You moron's never stood a chance against our superior intellect." He said as he continued to laugh. Alvida's eyes narrowed even more. She lowered her head so her eyes were covered in shadow, and she bit her lower lip in frustration as a stitch appeared on her forehead. She let go Haryuu's shoulder, and reached down to pick up her iron club which she had dropped nearby in the hand that was not clutching her clothes. She began strolling over to where Fubito and his group were standing. Fubito was so busy laughing that he didn't even notice Alivda until it was too late. Alvida's massive iron club slammed into Fubito's chortling face, and he immediately plummeted backwards into the ground. The laughter ceased immediately as everyone turned to look at Fubito's unconscious form.

"There are four flaws in your plan." said Alvida looking up. "First, just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'm any less strong. Second," said Alvida counting off. "I'm still the most beautiful woman in all the land."

"Why you…"yelled Onaku as she threw a golden knuckled fist at Alvida's face only to have her blow slide off harmlessly.

"Third, you may have changed me slightly, but you also gave me a Devil's fruit ability, which was almost your biggest mistake, but your biggest mistake…" she said as her eyes and voice taking on a menacing appearance. Onaku and the remaining Gokibaka members surrounding her leaned back with scared expressions on their faces as sweat broke out on their bodies. "You called me ugly." Each member of the group let out a scream that could be heard throughout the jungle. Almost before anyone could blink, the entire group was lying on the ground with steaming knots on their heads and various other injures all over their bodies. Alvida turned away, her club slung over her shoulder, and started walking back towards Haryuu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sad Farewells and a New Goal **

**The last chapter of Alvida's Adventure. I'm so grateful to all those who have read my work, and especially grateful to XXxxDemonsRampantxxXX who got me started on fanfiction. This story has been my way of testing the waters of fanfiction. Please continue to read my future works, and please comment so I may use your advice to become a better writer. Until next time. ^^**

The sun shown down on the white sands of the beach as the glorious sounds of the sea sounded in the background. Alvida laid tanning on the beach, her eyes closed as a smile of peaceful serenity played over her recently changed face. It had been three days since she had changed into her latest form. When she got back into the village, the first thing she did was to walk over the village spring, and look at her reflection. She stared at the slender, smoothed skin woman who gazed back at her, and smiled. She was just as beautiful as she had ever been. The only visible difference that she could see was that she no longer had freckles.

Unfortunately, the rest of the villagers didn't see it that way. They all apologized profusely, but said that since she no longer bore a resemblance to the giantess, she could no longer bear the title of most beautiful woman in all the land.

'Who knew freckles were such a big deal?' she had thought to herself. Fortunately, because of her actions, which showed that her inner beauty was nothing like that of the kind giantess's, Onaku could not become the most beautiful woman in all the land either. She was instead was named by a new title, most foul hearted in all the land. She, Fubito, who had been deposed as chief of the Gokibaka tribe, and all the other Gokibaka tribe members who had helped in the foul scheme had been sentenced to toil day and night as servants to the new Gokibaka chief, the great, wise, and talented golden cake baker Kinobaba. They were forced to work the garden, clean the village, chop wood, clean all of the dishes and implements that the new chief used in her baking, and do anything else that the new chief felt they should do until they had repented for their crime, which was estimated to take a very long time.

A shadow fell over Alvida's slender figure. Since the clothes she had word previously no longer fit her, the villagers had made her new clothes consisting of a white bikini top, pink and red stripped ankle-length pants, a long flowing purple coat, and a blue blouse, which was currently tied around her waist. She lifted one finger to push her hat, the only thing she had kept, to see what had blocked her sun.

"Alvida-sama," said Haryuu as he loomed over her. "The preparations are complete. Everything is ready." he said bowing deeply. He extended his hand to help her off the ground. Alvida put her arm into the air, and stretched before reaching down to pick up her great iron club.

Alvida and Haryuu walked down the length of the beach in silence. "So, are you sure you want to leave?" asked Haryuu with a slight crease in his brow.

"Yep." said Alvida simply.

"The offer for you to stay and be a member of the Bihoshi tribe still stands. The entire village has been requesting it."

"Nah, it's been fun, but I have other places to be. Being on your island helped me realize something. I now have a new goal, and no one is going to stop me." she said smiling. As they rounded a bend in the beach, they could see both of the assembled tribes waiting for them. Floating in the ocean next to the tribes was a large pink, heart shaped ship, decorated to be a picture of elegance on the sea.

As they walked up to the villagers, the Bihoshi male who had first greeted Alvida on the island walked up and bowed. "Everything is prepared. The very best rations our village could provide has been stocked upon this ship which both villages have worked together to create as a tribute to your beauty." he said, not adding that it was a tribute to her former beauty.

Alvida smiled. "Thank you very much." Some crying children ran from the crowd and grabbed onto Alvida's legs.

"Don't go Alvida-sama! Don't go!" they cried. This cry was soon taken up by all the surrounding villagers, and soon everyone was begging her not to leave. She bent down to the crying children, and rubbed their back.

"Don't worry. I may one day return. After all, it would be a shame if I never got to see the finished statue of me they're making in town." she said smiling, referring to a statue of her old self that had been commissioned in the village right next to a statue of the giantess and a statue of the last winner of the contest of strength.

The children wiped their teary eyes as they let go of Alvida. "Good kids." she said to them as she rose, and began walking towards the ship once more. As she neared the Gokibaka side, Chief Kinobaba stepped out.

"Well, it's sad to see you go, but you gotta do what you gotta do." she said smiling a warm smile. She grabbed a surprised Alvida in a warm hug. "I loaded some of my special golden cakes onto the ship, and I made sure no of those morons so much as laid a finger on them." she whispered quietly into Alvida's ear.

Alvida smiled once more. "Thank you very much." she whispered back. They embraced a few more moments before pulling apart. Alvida walked toward Haryuu who was waiting at the plank leading up to her new ship. Haryuu grasped her hand gently and kissed it.

"For the record, you will always be the most beautiful woman in all the land, nay, the world to me." he said quietly.

"Thank you." she said as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Haryuu bowed once more before Alvida walked up the plank onto the ship. She quickly and expertly set the sails to catch the wind. As the ship began to make its way away from the island, shouts of "Good-bye!", "Come back soon!", and "Alvida-sama!" rose from the island. Alvida stayed and waved to the island until it was completely out of sight. She continued to stand at the back of the ship for a time until finally turning away. She went into her new ship's pantry and looked around. The villagers had stocked it extremely well. She grabbed a bottle of Bihoshi fruit juice and a piece of one of the Gokibaka golden cakes, and went outside to a small table set on deck. She set down the saucer with the cake, poured a tall glass of the juice, and sat facing towards the sunset in front of the ship.

As she sat there swirling her juice in the glass, images played through her mind. She saw all the past events that had happened on the island, and then saw the events that had led to the island. She saw the straw hat pirate in front of her. She saw him as he beat up her entire crew. Then she saw him as he wound back and threw the blow that had sent her flying. She placed her hand to her stomach, and felt where the blow had landed.

'Yes, that's my new goal.' she thought to herself as she stared onwards. 'I discovered something while I was on that island. I was surrounded by the most beautiful men ever to be seen, but you were the only man who ever left such a great impression on me. You, the only man ever to strike me. None of those men could ever hope to compare to your strength. I could have had any of them, but you were the only one I truly wanted. Mark my words straw hat,' she thought smiling. 'I will make you mine.' And with that, she took a long drink from her cup as she sailed into the distance towards her new goal.


End file.
